


ERRORs painted in Blue

by StarTwilight17



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Memory Loss, panick attacks, so many ERRORs written down in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTwilight17/pseuds/StarTwilight17
Summary: Blue couldn't stand living in the Anti-Void. With the Destroyer gone most of the time, he feels like he's changing into a completely different person.





	1. Tears and Pleas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are some mistakes, I didn't have much time to check!

Shivering, Blue stood in the soul-crushing whiteness of the anti-void. The tense atmosphere, if there even was one, and the quiet yet aggressive whispers seemed to make him choke on every word, scream, plea that tried to escape his mouth. How long had it been since Error left? Hours, days, weeks, maybe even months? He lost the urge to count a long time ago. He kept staring at his hands, anything that would block out the white around him, and began reminding himself of happy, joyful memories. Memories that occurred before the incident. Before that fateful day when he barely had a second to take a last glance at his beloved brother before the glitchy portal closed in front of him. Blue looked around. He stared at both the monster and human souls that were hanging above him. Each would give a small glow every second or two. All of them, along with his own soul, were tied by Error’s sea blue strings. Along with the souls, there was the massive collection of Error’s faithful puppets. Blue looked at each one of them. All were carefully sewn together and done in detail. That was one of the things that would always stop himself from attacking Error on the spot and finding his way out. If Error, the Destroyer of the AUs, could make something so pretty and innocent as this, then surely, he could change. Surely…

Suddenly, a glitchy portal formed near Blue. From it came a black skeleton. He was filled with ERROR signs and had blue marks falling down his cheeks.

“Error! You’re back!” Blue stuttered. He stumbled his way to the skeleton, but he quickly backed away, not knowing if Error had calmed down from their previous little ‘chat’.

“Yes, I have come back, thanks for stating the obvious,” Error groaned. “Don’t get your hopes up, by the way. I’m still slightly mad at you.”

He looked around the empty whiteness that surrounded them. Slowly, but surely, he made his way to his ‘nest’ of strings. As he was sitting down, he could see from the corner of his eye that Blue was distressed about something.

“What’s wrong, Blue? You seem a little on edge about something.”

“H-huh?” Blue spoke, Error’s voice taking him by surprise.

“Oh, it’s nothing!” he beamed. “The Magnificent Sans is never sad! And if he is, which is on _very_ rare occasions, he would always tell his friends as soon as possible!”

Error eyed Blue. He could tell that Blue was hiding something. After all, he’s lived his whole life pretending and lying to others, but he decided to keep his mouth closed.

“If you say so.”

Minutes passed where the two skeletons would just stand there, Error knitting something and Blue fiddling with his hands. Blue looked up, his eyes locking with the two small buttons of a small, delicate puppet hung on the ‘ceiling’ of the Anti-Void. He could see the lazily done stitches coming undone, and some dust beginning to fall out. Probably the dust of one of Error’s poor victims. If things kept going at this rate, Blue knew he would eventually join the collection. Before he could think any longer, something was thrown straight at his face.

“Enjoy,” The glitch next to him mumbled. “No need to thank me or anything.”

As Blue examined what had been thrown at him, multiple shades of blue filled his eyes. A small, wool puppet lay on his hands. It had star for its eyes, a short scarf around its neck and a battle armour on. It was beautiful. Blue just hoped it didn’t mean anything bad.

“Thank you, it’s very pretty!” Blue praised, his voice weak and his smile slightly forced.

More time passed. Why could they just have a normal conversation just like before? Blue really messed up… After Error showed him a bit of his past, he should have never asked Error more questions and make him feel uncomfortable. He should have just kept his mouth shut…

“Welp,” Error got up. “Need to go now.”

“But- “

“No,” Error quickly interrupted before Blue could finish his question. “You can’t come. Maybe another day.”

“But you’re always leaving!” Blue shouted. He ignored that small voice in his head that was telling him to shut up and spilled his feelings in front of the Destroyer.

“Don’t leave!”

He could stand this.

“I hate this place!”

He refused to lose himself to the voices…

“Please! I don’t care what you do! Just don’t leave me another second in here on my own!”

… just like Error.

Blue’s cries covered the Anti-Void. His screams echoed all over the place. He shrunk down to the floor, covering his mouth in order to muffle his voice, but he was unsuccessful. He stared at the floor, his body shaking like crazy. Tears kept pouring from his eyes no matter what, so he decided to close them shut.

When Blue’s panic attack had finished and drained everything out of him, he got up. Scanning his surroundings, he noticed something.

The Destroyer had left.


	2. A Whole New Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue transforms into... you know...  
> And Error finds him.

“You fool! You just had to leave!” Blue screamed at nothing.

He fell to the floor, grumping to himself. Maybe he could just count until Error returned? No, time always seemed to travel slower when you are aware of each second passing by. Maybe he could recall himself of his home, his friends, his brother…

“Come on, Blue! You have to keep it together!” he encouraged himself.

Once again, Blue was stuck moving his skull left and right, looking at the blank white that surrounded him. What else was he supposed to do?

 _“You know he won’t come back,”_ A small voice coldly whispered to him.

“T-That’s not true!” Blue stuttered, the atmosphere around him suddenly getting colder. “Error’s my friend, he always comes back! I know it!”

 _“You call the reason for your imprisonment in this emptiness your ‘friend’? How stupid!”_ It laughed.

Blue covered the area where his ears would be if he had any, trying to block out the noise. He was in such a vulnerable position while in the Anti-Void that he had begun to hallucinate a long time ago. He would never tell Error though. Most of the time, it was hearing voices, like the Destroyer, but sometimes he would see glitches appear from the corner of his vision. And, as quickly as it appeared, it would disappear into nothingness.

Blue stared at his hand. His vision was blurry, but he could see bits starting to come off his body and back on again, even though he wasn’t feeling any pain. The voices in his head grew louder, more and more shouting at him for any movement he made or any thought that appeared in his mind. A heavy feeling weighed down on his soul, but he couldn’t tell what it was.

“Error…”

Slowly, but surely, Blue began to believe the voices. The sick, malicious lies infected his mind like a disease, casting away any happy thoughts he had. He curled up on himself, his face empty without emotion. He felt something wet fall down his cheek, and when he touched it to find out what it was, he realised he was crying.

“The Magnificent Sans never cries…”

He began sounding like Error, his voice glitching as he unintentionally repeated himself or spoke in an octave higher or lower. His eyesight became confusing, his appearance distorted. He tried to rise from the floor, but his legs felt numb and refused to obey him. Hopelessly sitting on the floor, Blue begged for the Destroyer’s return. He would murmur his name, hoping that somehow Error would hear it and come back to him.

“Error…” He felt weaker and weaker, his voice turning into a mere whisper.

It was then that it hit him. Without a warning, he began feeling a drastic amount of pain, beginning from his tibia and slowly making its way up towards his skull. High-pitched screams echoed the Anti-Void. Blue didn’t even know if they were his or not, but it didn’t matter anymore! All that mattered was that this never-ending pain would go away!

“Please!” He begged. “What did I do to deserve this!”

Tears poured from his sockets. He didn’t know if he could endure this any longer! He glitched violently, wailing as the pain worsened. Blue tried to look up, but black and white ‘ERROR’ signs covered his vision. He shakily waved his hands around to get rid of them, but they would just slip right through him.

“Error!”

No response.

“Someone! Anyone!”

Whispers responded. Blue couldn’t tell what they were saying, but their unknown mumbling sounded fierce, depressed or both at the same time. He kept crying as this pain, both emotional and physical, crushed him. He wept on the floor, stuck in a position as any movement just worsened it. Blue tried to look around, but his vision darkened. He felt like he was falling into a deep, pitch black hole of sleep. Soon, he blacked out completely.

~~~***~~~

“Blue?”

Error had searched the Anti-Void for his ~~friend~~ prisoner, but it seemed that Blue just vanished into thin air. He was sure that Blue was right next to his nest of strings when he left…

“.̴.̸.̸m̸a̶k̷e̵ ̸i̶t̷ ̸g̷o̴ ̵a̴w̵a̷y̷.̴.̷” A voice groaned.

Error spun right round and found something in the distance. He couldn’t tell exactly what it was, since he wasn’t wearing his red circle rimmed glasses, but it looked like it was… glitching? Error neared the deformed figure. When Error was right by it, the glitching character looked up at him. His bones were black, glitches covered him and his canary yellow dots for eyes glowed brightly. He wore a scarf, just like-

“E̵͈̽r̷̅r̶o̶r̵̫̋.̷̫̌.?̶” It whispered, its voice being drowned out by the glitching noises.

Was that…?

No…

It can’t…

It couldn’t be…

Ḇ̷̰̜̬̲̗̫̫̬͙̣̞͒͆́̈́̈̊̔̕͘͜͝ ̸̱͔̩̞͕̺̩̫̱̼̖͛̇̃̕l̶͕̜͉̠̫̯͛̈́̇́̅̃̅̉̎̿̕͜͝ ̴̧̙͋ͅu̶̢̢̪̯̹̰͍̤̰͍̮͉̮̾̀̇̎͛̕ͅͅ ̶̨̡̻̼̫͎͂́͋͊͋̓̑̓̑́͜͜͝ë̵̢̧͓͕̟̹̗̉͐̊̆͑͊ ̸̢͖͖͓̦̘̳̘̹͋͑̋̾͗̓̑̊͌̋̒̑͘͜?̷̛̞̭͎͔̖̲̍͐͑͛̈̈́̉̃̄̈͊͐͆̕


	3. Smiles that Cover Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Dream finally save Blue. However, they get a huge surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to have been added three days ago, but life's been busy. Sorry!

“No…”

Error stumbled backwards. He couldn’t believe what was in front of his eyes.

“Error!” Blue smiled brightly, completely ignoring the situation he was in. However, upon seeing the emotions portrayed in Error’s face, he frowned. “W-What’s wrong?”

Error kept backing away, his eye lights shrinking as far as they could go.

“C’mon…” An insane smile plastered across Blue’s face. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of me…”

ERRORs. So many ERRORs. They blinded the Destroyer from what was in front of him. It took a while for him to realise he had crashed.

“Awwwww, you crashed again!” Blue whined.

He kept playfully poking Error on his shoulder, happily grinning like a five-year-old until Error came back from his crash.

“G̶e̸t̷ ̷a̸w̴a̸y̵ ̵f̶r̶o̵m̸ ̵m̴e̵!” Error screeched, still recovering from his reboot.

Without wasting another second, he opened a portal and dashed through it. Blue was just left there awkwardly standing.

~~~***~~~

_“Oh! That’s very nice of you, Red!”_

_“Why, thank you! But of course, Comic, you are also a great friend! Mweheheh!”_

It had been a while since Error left(again), so ~~Blue~~ whatever glitchy mess was left of him grabbed the dolls that were scattered across the floor and began roleplaying with them. Right now, Comic, Red and all the voices in the Anti-Void were having a tea party. How fun! Although, Blue couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of seeing the two real skeletons in front of him having an actual tea party. That would be just hilarious. While in the middle of his childish games, Blue spotted something from the corner of his eye. It was covered in blue.

“Oh…”

Blue’s smile disappeared. He was staring at a carefully handmade doll of himself. His slowly trembling hand made its way towards it and when he had a firm grip on it, he brought it closer to his face.

“Is that how I used to look like?” He quietly asked himself.

Upon examining the doll closer, he could remember having a blue scarf. And… that armour.

“Heh…” A depressed smile made its way on Blue’s face. “…I can’t even remember anymore…”

A voice in the distance made Blue jump.

“Blue!”

It was calling… him?

“Blue, friend!”

Another voice joined. However, this one was much softer, while the first was loud, optimistic and energetic in a way.

“Come out!”

Blue began making his was towards the noise. Was someone new here? Or was it only the voices? Guess there’s only one way to find out. After walking for a small period, Blue saw two skeletons in the distance. One was filled with rainbow colours and carried a giant brush on his back that seemed to be the same size as the skeleton. The other, however, had a crown on his head and a long, orange cape that almost touched the floor. Blue immediately recognised them as Ink and Dream. His friends were here! He began walking faster.

~~~***~~~

“Please! Say something!”

Dream looked at Ink worriedly. “Ink, I don’t think he’s here. I can’t feel any positive emotions… Are you _sure_ that he’s here?”

“C’mon, Dream, stay determined!” Ink insisted. “I _know_ that Blue’s here!”

“Ink! Dream! You’re here!” Blue rejoiced.

The two bright guardians faced the glitchy skeleton. As soon as they took one glance at what was in front of them, their faces were filled with shock. It looked like someone had drained the life out of them as their faces were now pale and their eye lights gone.

“B-Blue?” Ink stammered.

Dream covered his mouth in fear. They were too late.

“It’s great to see you two again!” Blue dashed towards his friends and caught them in a tight hug. “How much I missed you both!”

“Blue, friend…” Dream began, trying to hide this negative feeling building up inside of him. “W-What happened to you?

“Yeah…” Ink continued for him. “You look like…”

He didn’t dare finish the sentence.

“Blue?” He didn’t remember being Blue anymore; he was someone else now. Yes! He was… someone else… “I’m different now! I’m still Blue, I guess, but I look like Error!”

Blue gasped dramatically. “Blueberror! That can be my name! Blueberry and ERROR combined! I’m so smart! Mweheheh!”

“Yeah, you always were…” Dream sadly praised his friend, old memories entering his mind.

“Blue- I mean, Blueberror, come.” Ink opened a portal. “Let’s go home. Let’s leave this horrible hell of a place. I can’t stand another second in here!”

“S-Sure.” Blueberror smiled.

When the three Star Sanses finished making their way through the portal, they landed in the Doodle Sphere. Ink grabbed a sketchbook and a pencil and handed it to Blueberror.

“I’m sure you’ve been through a lot; you we’re gone for quite a while! Why don’t you draw while Dream and I have a small chat? Is that alright?” Ink calmly asked Blueberror.

“Okay!” Blueberror grabbed the sketchbook and began doodling instantly. “I’m going to draw Error and his cute dolls!”

While the ERROR was entertained, Ink and Dream were discussing a few things. They made sure to stay quite a distance away. After all, they didn’t want Blueberror to hear anything.

“What are we going to do?” Ink panicked, all his hidden worries finally exploding from his chest.

“I don’t know!” Dream anxiously spoke. “He’s turned into an ERROR! What will others think about this? His brother, Ink! He’ll go insane and hunt down for Error!”

“What about us?! He’ll dust us first before he gets to Error! I’m already on his bad side, now I’m doomed!” Ink covered his face.

“But what will we do with him? Is he going to stay in the Doodle Sphere forever?”

Both skeletons stood in thought.

“For now, he will.” Ink spoke up. “There’s going to be rules though.”

Ink began listing out the many rules which poor Blueberror would be forced to follow for God knows how long:

“Number one: He will have no contact with the outside world. No opening portals near him and _especially_ not taking him with us on missions. Number two: We won’t tell anyone from the outside what he’s turned into. It’s for the best. And finally, number three: Don’t tell him anything that has to do with his past self or past life. This includes everything to do with his AU and even his brother.”

“That’s sounds harsh… We should go easy on him…” Dream commented.

“I know… But it’s only for now. I’m going to go confront Error about this. Maybe he knows what’s happening.”

“Hey guys!” Blue interrupted them. “Come look at my drawing!”

“Sure!” Ink and Dream put back on their fake smiles, hiding away all their fears and worries and began walking towards their best friend. “I’m sure it’s amazing!”

Let their little game of lying begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra: I made references!(Because I'm bored, why not?)
> 
> 1\. From CQ's post about Blueberror  
>  https://askerrorsans.tumblr.com/post/179920278926/ask-error-my-ideas-on-how-it-would-have  
>  2.My own art that was made a month or two ago  
>  https://www.deviantart.com/startwilight17/art/Blueberror-800285082


	4. Who's him...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue meets someone he can't quite remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG WRITER'S BLOCK HIT ME HARDER THAN A TRUCK THIS SUMMER HOLIDAY-  
> So anyway! I'm back!(after like two months T-T) I'm so sorry for being gone, I had said writer's block and also didn't have any time to myself due to family meetings, ect.
> 
> Note: This chapter was not very well beta read.

Blue continued wandering through the base of the Star Sanses. It had been quite a while since Ink and Dream had left and drawing the same thing repeatedly becomes boring quickly. Blue gave the piles of paper on the floor a quick glance, staring at his messy scribbles of a black skeleton. Who was that… oh wait! Error! Yeah… of course…

Even though the Star Sanses were only a group of three, they had a majestic, humongous base lying in the middle of the Doodle Sphere. The base was mostly piled up with many multiple rooms to observe the infinite AUs and a ridiculous number of guest rooms thanks to Ink:

_“Are you sure we need over 50 guest rooms?” Dream questioned with a slight annoyance towards the Creator._

_“But of course, Dream! What if we find someone injured or someone without an AU to go to? And remember, there’s over thousands of AUs in which this scenario or worse could happen in!”_

Blueberror made his way inside a large room. Inside, it was crowded with many screens viewing a few AUs. Blueberror stepped closer to one of the screens. The monitor was showing him a skeleton walking through an area with snow. However, this skeleton stood out to Blueberror among the many others visible around him. He wore an orange hoodie and slumped around with a cigarette at the tip of his mouth. Trying to get closer, Blueberror touched the screen. However, before he could back away, he felt his whole body being sucked inside. Confused and slightly afraid, Blueberror closed his eyes, waiting for it to be over. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted not with the complex room in the Sanses’ base, but a forest. The snow danced around him as he was staring face to face with the same skeleton that was in the monitor mere seconds ago.

The orange hooded skeleton flinched from the sudden guest in front of him, eye roaring with an orange flame, but slowly calmed down as he recognised the figure in front of him.

“What… Blue? I-Is that really you...?” He began to mutter.

For a certain reason, Blueberror was unable to move. He didn’t move away when the orange skeleton stepped towards him. He didn’t pull back when he was embraced in a warm, console hug.

“W-What did **_he_** do to you…?”

S̸o̸ ̷f̸a̸m̷i̷l̸i̸a̴r̴.̶.̵.̴

“Who are you...?” Blueberror mumbled.

H̴e̶ ̸c̵o̴u̴l̶d̴n̶'̷t̸ ̵r̵e̷m̵e̴m̷b̷e̵r̵.̵.̴.̶

“What do you mean, Blue… I’m Stretch! Your brother, Papyrus!” The skeleton’s face was filled with fear and his eyes were close to tears.

“N-No… You’re n-not…”

.̵̛̺.̸̧̙̍.̴̣̈a̵̲̕n̶͖̦͑̓y̶̮̑̎t̷͎̓h̵͕̻̃͂į̶̛̙͌n̸̙̍ǵ̸̢̲͝

***SNAP***

“N̷-̵N̵o̶!̷” He pushed ‘Stretch’ off him. “G̵-̴G̶e̸t̷ ̸a̷w̷a̶y̶ ̴f̸r̵o̵m̶ ̷m̸-̷m̸e̶!̶”

Blue turned and began to dash away from who called himself his ‘brother’. Mind drowned in confusion, eyes blinded with ERRORs, Blue ran to wherever his legs would take him. He couldn’t remember who that person was. But he felt so familiar… Wait, did he even have a brother? Maybe the other skeleton was right…

As quick as a dash, Blue noticed a small child in front of him. Before his feet could halt, he bumped straight into them, making both fall to the cold but soft ground below them.

“Oh my! I’m so sorry!” Blue apologised, offering his hand as to help the child back up.

Once both were back up, Blue finally had a chance to look carefully at who was in front of him. The young child only seemed to be ten years old or maybe even less. They were completely monochrome and seemed to fade in and out of existence every few seconds.

“Blue,” they began, voice cold and still.

“I-I’m not B-Blue…” Blueberror stuttered awkwardly.

“Oh. Of course, you’ve changed,”

They looked to the side, and a small frown could be seen creeping up on their face. However, as quickly it came, it disappeared, and she went back to being unreadable. They peacefully held their hand out.

“Come with me,” they begged with a smile. “I’ll take you to the Omega Timeline. There, you’ll live at peace and with no confusion crowding that skull of yours. All of your questions will be answered.”

Omega Timeline…? Where has he heard that before? It was so close, yet so far from his mind. Nonetheless, a small part in Blueberror made him feel like he should trust the grey child. Besides, he refused to live in the shadows anymore, his head non-stop being packed with questions. So…

…he took their hand.


End file.
